The Dumb, The Date, and The Disaster
by TwistedBlackBranchs.pub
Summary: Ron and Hermione are on a date in Hogsmead and the death eaters show up and Harry, Ron and Hermione are all alsmost killed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "Hermione I Have a Question

"Ron, what are you up to?" Hermione asked inventively.

"Just thinking, where's Harry?" Ron asked.

"Down at Hagrid's," Hermione answered. Hermione and Ron were sitting in the Common Room of the Gryffindor tower in the two comfiest chairs by the fire. Ron had been thinking about asking Hermione out for ages, but could never get himself to gain enough courage. He had finally decided that this semester he would do it, but, there was only one problem, he was hoping Harry would be there (for moral support). Ron decided to wait a bit longer to see if Harry would show up.

It had been a few hours and Harry was still down at Hagrid's. Ron wanted to ask Hermione so bad he just couldn't get himself to do it. When he had finally gathered enough strength to ask her he piped up, "Hey, Hermione can I ask you something?"

"Yes Ron, what do you need, help with your homework?"

"No, I don't need help with my homework."

"Then what question do you have?"

"Well, umm…" Ron said nervously, "Would you… umm… would you…"

"Would I what?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" Ron asked with all his words morphed into one.

"Umm… come again?" Hermione answered confused.

Ron heaved a big sigh then asked, "Hermione, would you like to go out with me?"

"Oh wow, umm… I'd love to Ron!" said Hermione trying to be calm but you tell there was a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Oh wow, that was easier then I thought," Ron said just as Harry walked through the Portrait whole.

"What was a lot easier then you thought it would be Ron?" Harry asked questionably," And why is Hermione smiling… wait, you didn't!"

"I did and she said…" Hermione had cut him off.

"I said yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Dumb

"Hey Ron have you decided where your going to take Hermione yet?" Harry asked.

"Nope it hasn't even entered my mind, why?" Ron answered.

"It's just sort of nice to know where you're going before you get there."

"Oh. Well, do you know any good places?"

"Well, there was this one place, Cho took me to it, and it's called Madam Puddifoot's."

"Never heard of it but, I guess I'll try it, where's it located?"

"I don't know but it's a really small tea shop. I didn't know it existed until 5th year."

"Wow, you're helpful," Ron said sarcastically as he pulled off his Pajama top. Harry and Ron were in their Dormitory getting ready to go to Hogsmead, where Ron and Hermione would have their first date.

Ron still had his shirt off (he didn't have much in the ab department) and was about to take off his pants when Hermione walked in, "You boys had better hurry up or else we'll- wow umm… I'll meet you down stairs."

"What was that for?" Ron asked, confused.

"Umm… well, let's see you didn't have a shirt on and she wasn't expecting you to be half naked when she walked in," Harry answered in an annoyed tone, Ron could be so stupid sometimes.

Chapter 3: Breakfast Time!!!

Soon after that incident Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way down to breakfast. Breakfast wasn't too eventful, just Ron and Hermione holding hands and talking. Harry spent most of the time bent of his bowl of oatmeal, day dreaming.

During a particularly good day dream (Harry and Ginny were locking lips in a secret passage way when Ron and Hermione walked in, looked surprised, then did the same) Hermione yelled out "Hey, Harry come back to earth please it's time to go."

Harry looked up and for the first time noticed that Hermione had prettied herself up for the occasion. She was wearing a jean mini skirt with a cami (pink with white polka dots) and a white zip up sweatshirt. Her hair looked as though it had been magically straitened. It was down and looked much, much longer without it's usual puffy and unruly self. She had taken some hair in the very front and clipped it underneath her whole head of hair, to keep it out of her face.

"Wow," Harry muttered.

"Sorry what did you say Harry?" Hermione replied.

"Oh nothing, come on lets go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Breakfast Time!!!

Soon after that incident Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way down to breakfast. Breakfast wasn't too eventful, just Ron and Hermione holding hands and talking. Harry spent most of the time bent of his bowl of oatmeal, day dreaming.

During a particularly good day dream (Harry and Ginny were locking lips in a secret passage way when Ron and Hermione walked in, looked surprised, then did the same) Hermione yelled out "Hey, Harry come back to earth please it's time to go."

Harry looked up and for the first time noticed that Hermione had prettied herself up for the occasion. She was wearing a jean mini skirt with a cami (pink with white polka dots) and a white zip up sweatshirt. Her hair looked as though it had been magically straitened. It was down and looked much, much longer without it's usual puffy and unruly self. She had taken some hair in the very front and clipped it underneath her whole head of hair, to keep it out of her face.

"Wow," Harry muttered.

"Sorry what did you say Harry?" Hermione replied.

"Oh nothing, come on lets go."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hogsmead

When they reached Hogsmead Harry went of to Zonko's Joke Shop and Ron and Hermione went off looking for Madam Puddifoot's. After Harry went to Zonko's, where he bought dung bombs and many other wizard jokes supplies, he went to Honeyduke's. There he bought Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bots Every Favor Beans, Licorice Wands, and much, much more. Then he headed for Three Broomsticks where he planed to meet Ron and Hermione after their date.

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione were searching for Madam Puddifoot's.

"Ron, where are we going exactly?" Hermione asked.

"You'll find out when we get there!" Ron replied.

"Oh, why can't you just tell me?" Hermione replied in an annoyed tone.

"Because I'm not exactly sure where it is," Ron muttered.

"Come again."

"Oh nothing, look there it is," Ron says just as he sees a little squished tea shop with a wood sign hung above the door that read Madam Puddifoot's in small, faded pink letters.

"We're going there!" Hermione gasped.

"Yep."

"Oh… I've heard some bad things about this place."

"Harry told me about it, he and Cho went there and since I wasn't quite sure where to take you I just decided this was a good place."

"You obviously haven't heard any rumors about this place," Hermione mutters in reply as they walk hand in have into Madam Puddifoot's.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Date

"Wow, this place is interesting," Ron said as he looked around the tea shop. The walls were covered in red wall paper with polka dots in all different shades of pink. The ceiling fans above were covered in pick lacey ribbon. The tables were small and round with two chairs by each. The table clothes covering these tables were pink with red polka dots. Not to mention that about half of the tables were occupied by Hogwarts couples snogging.

"This isn't exactly what I expected," Ron says quietly

"That's what I thought you would say," Hermione answered dully. They sat down at a small round table and ordered two coffees. For awhile they just sat there sipping their coffee and glancing around at the other couples (most of them were either snogging or holding hands).

It was Ron that made the first move. He handed Hermione a note. The note was folded four times. Hermione took it and quickly unfolded it. It read:

Hermione,

I Love You

Your BF,

Ron

Hermione was startled at first by this. After taking a minute to recover she reached into her purse and took out a bright pink muggle pen, and wrote back:

Ron,

Wow. That wasn't what I expected you to say on a first date.

Yours truly,

Hermione

She folded up the note four times and handed it across the table with the pen clipped to it. Hermione was just beginning to wonder why they weren't just talking about this when Ron handed the note back. Hermione unfolded it quickly and sprawled quite small under the other two notes was this:

Does that mean you don't love me?

Hermione just stared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Evil

"No, it means I love you lots," Hermione whispered grabbing his hands. Ron and Hermione were drawing closer and closer together until they were only a centimeter apart. They were just about to lock lips when Harry burst into the tea shop yelling. "THE DEATH EATERS! THE DEATH EATERS ARE HERE!!!"

It took everyone a minute to register this and when it finally settled in people started to panic. There were people running all around the small tea shop, all the tables and chairs were knocked to the ground. A small chunky lady who Ron and Hermione figured was Madam Puddifoot herself was yelling for them all to calm down and that if they didn't make any noise maybe the death eaters wouldn't think to come in here. Meanwhile Hermione and Ron leaped up from their chairs and ran over to Harry.

"What do you mean their here Harry? Their actually in Hogsmead attacking people as we speak?" Hermione said loudly over the panicky people.

"Yes, I think they want me," Harry answered loudly in an ashamed voice.

"Well, what are you waiting for let's go get them!" Ron screamed heroically as he headed for the door. Harry and Hermione followed quickly.

(sorry this chapter is a little short)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Disaster

Sure enough right outside the door was a group of about eleven Death Eaters. A few of them Harry could identify, like he could tell Mr. Malfoy was there for blond, almost white hair flowed out from under his hood. He also spotted Peter Petigrew (Wormtail), from the way he stood.

As Harry walked toward the circle of Death Eaters, they began to part. Harry wasn't sure at first why they were doing so but then it dawned on him. Voldemort must be in the center of their circle.

Harry turned to run but it was too late. Voldemort grabbed the hood of Harry's sweatshirt, nearly chocking him and said, "Oh, I don't think It's time for you to leave yet."

(sorry it's a lot longer the way I wrote it /)


End file.
